


Well, That's Different

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Penile Barbs, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: J’zargo is so ready to take the next step in his relationship with Felicity, but there is one thing he has yet to tell her; khajiits aren’t exactly built the same as man.





	Well, That's Different

**Author's Note:**

> http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5232.html?thread=11947376#t11947376
> 
> Woman, of any race, taking her khajiit lover’s knot for the first time.
> 
> Bonus points for breeding/resulting in pregnancy.
> 
> Author’s Note:  
> ** khajiit lore has them retaining the barbs just like felines. ** So instead of “knotting” as canines do, the male character will have penile barbs.

* * *

 

 

The College of Winterhold was never quiet. There was always someone moving around, or practicing their magic, or sneaking from one room to another. Tonight was one of those nights.

J’zargo hovered in the shadows, his hooded robe helped him to blend in. If only his eyes didn’t have the distinct glow that all khajiit’s did. He waited until the other mages headed for the stairwell to go to another level. He let out a hissing breath and hurried toward the stairway to go up.

He paused in the darkened area where the spiral staircase was, the shadows from the crates and barrels helped to hide him. Once again he waited until another mage entered their room... or someone’s room, before hurrying across to the other side of the circular area. The glowing bright blue light from the focus fountain in the center of it practically blinded him, and he let the night eye effect fade from his eyes.

He reached the door that was his goal. Finally, after months of careful preparation, tonight would be the night his dreams would come to fruition.

He glanced around before opening the door wide enough to slip inside. They rarely used the storage room as it only contained old musty rugs and broken pieces of furniture. It was not ideal, but it would do... for tonight anyway. Tomorrow his search for a better location would continue. J’zargo opened his enchanted satchel and removed the things he needed, quickly and quietly setting it all up before he sat on a barrel and waited for the other one to show up. His Felicity.

 

* * *

 

It had been several months since the new group of initiates had arrived at the College. Among them had been a female Imperial. Dark hair and eyes in a slightly tanned face with full lips. She caught his eye and his interest. J’zargo was one of those khajiit who didn’t care what race a person was. What he cared about was how talented you were. If you were stronger in magic than he was. Everything to him was a contest to be the best. If you thought otherwise, you were simply just losing and didn’t like it. He was determined to be the strongest mage, to one day be Arch-Mage. He just didn’t realize that his, sometimes careless, shows of magic were actually lowering his chance.

He stood in the Hall while the instructor had gone over ward magic and watched as each of them took turns guarding against Tolfdir’s fireball attack. His eyes narrowed slightly as it was the female’s turn, he watched her easily deflect the magic. He followed her around the room, shamelessly eavesdropping when she stopped to speak to an instructor. Finally, she made her way to the Destruction magic’s teacher, Faralda. Now he really paid attention, destruction magic was what he was the best at.

_Hmm, that one thinks she is strong in fire magic. This khajiit wonders if she has mastered the expert level spells yet?_

And so it began, once again, his boasting of being the strongest, his showing off. Only she paid no attention to him. To him, the great J’zargo. And it irked.

For the longest time, he thought about it. He thought about why this particular woman so intrigued him. Then one night when he was fast asleep in his bed, he had the most delicious dream and bolted upright; it was then the realization hit him. It wasn’t her magic that intrigued him... it was her. He wanted her. His whiskers twitched, and his hands gripped the bed covers. Now how to go about getting her.

J’zargo turned up the charm. He failed miserably.

Then something happened. The Arch-Mage sent the group out to a different excavation and J’zargo talked his way into joining. While they were inside, the group of initiates almost became overrun by Draugr; those ancient Nords who were restless and attacked anyone that entered their tombs. He stood side by side with the instructor keeping the walking dead away from the injured starts. A few with healing magics were trying in vain to heal the other students as quickly as they seemed to get injured by the horde of undead.

When the fighting was over and they healed everyone, he saw the look in the woman’s eyes, now he had her interest.

Their relationship slowly progressed, there was a slight stigma about having a relationship with one of the “beastfolk”, but the people in the College could hardly care less about it. As long as it didn’t kill a student, or damage the College, they could do whatever. It was only outside of the College when others looked at them with disgust, the snide remarks heard. After a while it no longer bothered either one, they were happy and that was what mattered.

Their relationship had heated up recently, stolen kisses in shadowed corners that left each of them panting and wanting more, a few touches over their robes left them groaning. J’zargo was oh so careful not to let her touch him “down there”, not yet anyway. She was curious, but he said he just wasn’t ready. It was a lie... he was more than ready. He just needed to figure out a way to tell her first. To tell her that a khajiit was not built like a human, he was... different.

 

* * *

 

Tonight he would just tell her, then show her, and hopefully, she wouldn’t run from him. Hopefully tonight... tonight would be everything he dreamed of. His body became excited just thinking about it, and he had to calm himself, Felicity hadn’t yet arrived.

It was almost an hour later when the door creaked open and the small form of the woman slipped inside. J’zargo hopped off the barrel and caught her in his embrace. When their fiery kiss ended she apologized for being so late. “Those two stupid Elves stopped right outside my door to debate which was better, sweet rolls or boiled cream treats. I was about ready to set them on fire to get them to move away from my door.”

J’zargo gave a light chuckle and kissed her again, their moans sounding in the room. When they broke apart, he felt her hands moving to the openings of his robe and he stopped her. “Felicity, before we go further, this khajiit needs to tell you something. It is important so you must listen to J’zargo.”

“What is it J’zargo? Does it have to do with why you won’t let me touch you? See you?” The soft voice of the small human woman in front of him questioned him as her hands rested on his shoulders.

“It is, Felicity. Please, just listen to this khajiit.” He removed her hands from him and held onto them tightly, the soft pads of his thumb moving across the back of her silky smooth hands. “Khajiit are not like humans, in many ways. This khajiit does not wish to frighten you, to harm you, but he must tell you about one of those differences before we take this any further.” He let out a nervous sounding purr. “Know J’zargo cares for Felicity a great deal and he wants to be with her.”

“J’zargo? Why are you so nervous? You know I care for you. I want to be with you. I want this.” She whispered as she leaned into him, rising to her toes to kiss him. He let out a soft groaning purr when he stopped the kiss from deepening even further.

“Felicity, please... J’zargo must say this, must tell you.” He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking down into her face. “J’zargo’s body is like that of a feline. Khajiit males that reach their maturity, and are healthy, form barbs on their... male parts. When we mate with a female khajiit they stimulate her, ready her for pregnancy. Otherwise, they do not become fertile.” J’zargo swallowed audibly. “This khajiit is healthy and able to mate.”

“Did you tell me barbs covers your dick?” Felicity pulled her hands from his and stared at him.

“Yes. It is so. J’zargo is a khajiit, it is normal. A sign of a male that is healthy, able to impregnate a female, should one in her heat cycle mate and not take steps to prevent the pregnancy.” He took a step toward her. “Please, Felicity. Do not stop caring for this one because of his difference. We can make it work. This khajiit cares for you very much.”

“But barbs? I thought maybe you were self-conscious, maybe a bit on the small side and didn’t want me to compare you to a past lover... barbs?” She paced the small confines of the room, careful to not knock over the bottle of wine or the glasses. Her eyes passed over the candles and flowers. She let out a sigh; he had set this up just for her. To help ease her fears. He could have just not told her and hurt her, instead, he showed her he really cared for her. She chewed her lip and turned to him, her eyes moving over him in the dimly lit room.

Her hand shook as she brushed her long hair behind her ear. “Show me.”

“Show you?” J’zargo hesitantly repeated to her. His ears flicking as did his tail when she nodded at him.

He rubbed at his head then reached for the fasteners to his robe, his hands shook as the nervous purring vibrated his chest. When he had stripped everything but his small clothes off he looked up at her and saw her eyes skimming over his body. He was proud of his form; lean and muscled, his gray fur with black markings neat and clean. Nails trimmed and smooth and currently retracted so they wouldn’t even leave a slight scratch on Felicity when he touched her.

He paused before his hands reached for the waistband and loosened it to let the scrap of linen drop to the floor. He could feel her eyes on him, moving over him.

“Um... J’zargo?” Felicity took a step toward him, his eyes snapping up to meet hers. “Where is your dick at?”

“J’zargo is not... J’zargo is nervous, not excited, it is sheathed; as it usually is.”

She rubbed her forehead. “You said barbs... nothing about a sheath.” Her thoughts spinning with the new information.

Usually so confident, J’zargo didn’t know what to do. He could almost feel his heart breaking as he readied himself for her to leave him. He knelt down to pick up his clothes to redress and leave. “J’zargo is sorry. J’zargo is just too different, he understands. This khajiit will not be a bother to you anymore.”

“What? No, wait, J’zargo.” She placed her hand on his furry arm to stop him from dressing and leaving. “You are different, and this has been a... shock to learn. I still care for you that hasn’t changed.”

She placed her hand on the side of his face and stroked the soft fur there, her thumb caressing the softer fur under his eyes and along his cheekbone. “Shall we try again? I’m a bit better prepared this time.”

His eyes met hers and he felt hope surge inside him. “This khajiit would like that.”

Felicity reached out a tentative hand and placed it on J’zargo’s chest. She stroked down his side as he took a step toward her and leaned down for a kiss. He dropped the clothes he still had in his hand before wrapping her in his embrace.

He took his time with her. Letting her touch and stroke him, to feel his differences before asking if he could remove her robe. After her whisper of yes and affirming nod, he reached for the first closure and moved the wood bead through the cord loop, then the next, and next until the robe parted.

J’zargo swallowed as he pushed the soft, brown garment off her. The linen pooled on the floor leaving her standing in front of him in a leather chest covering, brown linen pants, and the soft hide shoes most of the students wore while inside the College.

Felicity took a few steps back until she bumped into a barrel and stopped. Using the barrel to steady herself she removed her shoes, untied the lacing at her waist, then let the linen pants slide down her shapely legs. She grinned when she heard the purr coming from J’zargo and saw his eyes glow and narrow as they moved over her body.

She crooked a finger at him before reaching up to loosen the binding around her breasts.

“You are teasing this one,” J’zargo growled as he practically leaped the distance between them.

Her chuckle turned into a groan as he kissed her. The leather made a soft slap noise as it landed on the floor between them. He panted as he placed his forehead against hers and looked down at her.

“J’zargo would like to touch you.”

“As long as I can touch you in return.”

He nodded and slid a hand up her back and around to cup her breast gently. His eyes closed as he felt her tentative touch on his fully aroused cock. He purred as her fingers explored him while his own plucked and rubbed against her puckered nipple.

His eyes opened to meet her's when she gasped as she felt row after row of the small barbs encircling his cock.

“Are you okay, Felicity? If this is all you are comfortable with, we don’t have to go any further than touching.”

She looked into his softly glowing eyes and smiled. “I want to. It surprised me the barbs are so small.” She squeezed him gently. He shuttered and groaned as he moved his hips to slide across her warm palm.

After another long kiss, J’zargo backed up a few steps and held out his hand as he showed her the thick bedroll spread out on the floor. Felicity took a nervous step as her eyes traveled his body again. His thick maleness bobbed slightly as he moved. She paused as he stroked one furry finger along its length as he waited for her to decide.

It took only a few seconds for her to decide and reach for his hand as he helped her to lie on the bedroll. After a quick glance to make sure the candles wouldn’t fall over and set the room ablaze, he joined her.

“Would you like a glass of wine to calm you?”

She shook her head and stroked a finger along his ear then down his cheek to his lips. “Later. I’d rather kiss you right now.”

J’zargo grinned and complied with her request. Several minutes later he glanced at her as his hand stroked down her waist then across the cloth band of her undergarment.

She lifted her hips as he slipped his fingers under the cloth and gave it a light tug. The cloth loosened, and he tossed it to the side, baring her to his gaze.

He ran a hand over her soft skin. He felt the muscles of her thigh bunch and twitch as he moved closer to her core.

At the first touch of his fingers, she gasped and tensed up. He waited until she relaxed and her legs parted slightly. The next touch left her quivering. Her legs parted further. He dipped his fingers lower and separated her labia before his middle finger eased inside her then back out again as he prepared her. He kept his ministrations gentle until her body bowed and she clutched at his shoulders as she hissed his name.

His purr sounded next to her ear as her body eased back to the bedroll. He waited until she opened her eyes to look into his blue ones before shifting and laying between her parted thighs.

“J’zargo will be as gentle as he can, Felicity. If you need me to stop, tell this one.”

She nodded and took a deep breath before she stroked the side of his neck and tugged him down for a kiss. He eased his way into her with one long, slow push. Then he swallowed her muffled cry of pain as he withdrew and his barbs raked along her passage.

He paused for a second to give her time to tell him to stop before he slid back into her. Her nails dug into his back and shoulders as he withdrew again, her hiss of pain tearing at his heart.

“I can’t do this to you, Felicity. Forgive this one for the pain he’s caused you.”

She wrapped her legs around him; trapping him against her. “Don’t stop,” she hissed then he watched as she glowed with a light gold color. He slid back into her as the healing spell she cast eased the pain lines on her face. As she murmured the spell again, he withdrew and thrust back into her warmth. He timed his thrusts and withdrawals to coincide with her magic. His purring groan loud in the room as his thrusts grew faster and rougher.

“Harder,” she moaned as she met his thrusts. The spell still glowing around her as she panted.

J’zargo grunted and shifted to his knees, draping her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper. His eyes narrowed as she bowed her head. She finished whispering the spell just as she shook and cried out from another orgasm. He hissed a feral snarl only moments before his own body shook and filled her with his seed.

They both gasped as he lowered himself to lay next to her on the bedroll. Their breaths came fast and hard. Arms wrapped around each other and held tightly until they felt like they could speak.

“Are you pleased, Felicity?”

She chuckled as she burrowed her face into his fur covered chest. “You know I am, J’zargo. I may have been scared and worried about this at first, but I’m so glad I took the chance. What about you?”

He nuzzled her. “J’zargo is more than pleased. He is thrilled his Felicity trusted him, and he could make her body sing with multiple orgasms.”

She laughed and snuggled closer. After a few minutes of laying on the stone floor with only a bedroll to cushion them, Felicity stroked his side then cupped his sheathed penis. “You know, J’zargo, we both have very comfortable beds to use. Why are you so insistent on finding a hiding place for us?”

He grunted, “This one doesn’t wish to share his Felicity’s moans with another. He wants them only for his own two ears.”

She stroked him several times before he moaned. “Felicity is teasing her J’zargo too much.”

Felicity whispered, “Not teasing at all. I’m ready for round two. We might as well make good use of this love nest you’ve found for us.”

His blue eyes glowed as he grinned and fulfilled his Felicity’s desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Bethesda Softworks/ ZeniMax owns all the Elder Scrolls settings and Tamriel, not limited to recognizable characters and locations.  
> Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is experimenting with the game setting and its characters.  
> Please do not use my original characters in a different story unless permission is asked for and received.
> 
> *~* Notice*~*
> 
> I post only on Archive of Our Own. If you see this story on a different site it has been stolen. See Author’s Notes for any translation exceptions.


End file.
